Use of a fork in eating spaghetti requires a spinning motion to wind the spaghetti around the fork. Use of a fork requires many hand and finger movements to create the required spinning motion. These motions are tedious and, for some, difficult, and reducing them would simplify the process for spinning spaghetti onto the fork. Reducing these motions would alleviate the tedium of children at meals and assist invalids who find the presently required movements difficult.
While mechanical devices for achieving an angular velocity in table utensils are known, an effective mechanism for rotating a utensil and effectively winding spaghetti onto it is not known.